lulafandomcom-20200223-history
Lula Online/Mission 3
< Missions Rise to the Top Mission 3.1.1 - Pleasant Progress Description: Can you smell that? That is the sweet smell of success! I am extremely proud of you. Your empire is growing and thriving, your enchanting models love you, and your profit is really something to behold. Your meteoric rise is not yet over, as there is still a lot to discover and create. This is no time to take it easy...it is time to put your nose to the grindstone once again. Improve your web design so you can milk more money from your internet savvy clients. More storage space for your bawdy productions and a few gifts would be advantageous. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Gift Shelf to Level 2 in the Storage *Upgrade 1 Web Design to Level 2 *Upgrade 1 Storage to Level 2 Reward: 350 Exp, 500 Credits Mission 3.1.2 - Photo Art Galleries Description: Your insatiable online customers are as horny as the neighbor's dog over the new photo galleries, and in this compromised condition, they will surely be willing to toss in a few more coins before they throw in the towel. So your job is to create photo galleries until the storm of loud, dirty clicks makes the mouse start to vibrate. The visually oriented high-gloss fetishists among your customers shouldn't miss out, so upgrade a professional photo studio. The resulting higher quality products will be better able to achieve their amorous effects. Following this improvement in quality, you should immediately produce a couple of classic erotic vintage photos. Goals: *Produce 15 sets of Vintage Photos *Produce 3 sets of Photo Gallery *Upgrade 1 Professional Photo Studio to Level 2 Reward: 350 Exp, 500 Credits Mission 3.1.3 - Juicy Propositions Description: Sexy, experienced models and well-furnished apartments are a solid foundation. As the models gain experience, the quality of their obscenely tantalizing products increases. What are you waiting for? Cater for the rise of two models and provide another new set of furnishings for their apartments. Drunk with happiness, they will surely thank you by positioning their naked bodies in a way you find quite pleasing. Goals: *Have 2 Models on Level 3 *Upgrade 6 Apartment to Level 3 *Reach Level 12 Reward: 350 Exp, 500 Credits Mission 3.1.4 - New Division: Videos Description: A little bird told me that you can now set up an amateur video studio. If that doesn't become the new division of filthy profits, then I will take off my clothes and walk around naked. Just kidding...I will only do that if the video profits blow my clothes off... So go ahead, build an amateur studio, and hire an assistant with a talent for video. Then the establishment of a new division should of course be celebrated with a round of roses for your sultry pack of models. Goals: *Build 1 Amateur Video Studio *Have 7 Assistants *Gift a model 6 roses Reward: 350 Exp, 500 Credits Mission 3.1.5 - Short File a la Carte Description: As the saying goes, "A dirty mind is a joy forever." The new sort films would be fantastic erotic stimulation to really rev up that dirty mind. What these videos really need is an incredibly flexible model with a talent for videos. Hire a suitable model, and make sure she has a place to relax between sultry scenes by building her a premium apartment. A couple of new, playfully smutty short films would be a great start. Goals: *Build 1 Premium Apartment *Have 7 Models *Produce 4 sets of Short Film Reward: 350 Exp, 500 Credits, 1x Whip Mission 3.2.1 - Live Chat Boycott Description: With all these developments, the live chat customers have been forgotten. They are already talking in the forums about boycotting your liv chat feature because they have been left out in the cold, yearning for more obscenely erotic chat sessions for so long. Something has to be done about this, as our customer base ultimately determines our profits. Get to it! Make the servers groan under the sheer weight of the multitude of new chats. Hold telephone, web, and video chats in naked abundance. Goals: *Produce 8 sets of Phone Chat *Produce 8 sets of Web Chat *Produce 8 sets of Video Chat Reward: 450 Exp, 600 Credits Mission 3.2.2 - Sharp Touch Description: Your photo productions are something to see. Wherever they are shown, a virtual chorus of gasping breaks out. To make sure that this isn't due to poor quality, you need to improve your amateur photo studio. In order to ensure that your piping hot models work with plenty of enthusiasm, you should surprise them with some gifts. These improvements will give your photos that extra touch of spice that your clients crave. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Amateur Photo Studio to Level 3 *Produce 12 sets of Vintage Photos *Give 7 models a gift Reward: 450 Exp, 600 Credits Mission 3.2.3 - Full Scale Photographic Assault Description: Unbelievable but true: despite the recent tsunami of photos, your customers are hungry for even more lewdly depicted models. If you want to satisfy them, you will have to mount a full-scale assault on their visual receptors. Produce deliciously dirty pictures and naught vintage photos until you drop. For the final push, I recommend that you upgrade your professional photo studio. With all these special offers, your customers are going to have to head to the doc to have their goggling eyes treated. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Professional Photo Studio to Level 3 *Produces 10 sets of Vintage Photos *Produce 20 sets of Photos Reward: 450 Exp, 600 Credits Mission 3.2.4 - Video Desire Description: "Videos, videos, and more videos" seems like the only thing our new customers can talk about when they contact our support. You should definitely satisfy this demand. The best thing would be to surprise these longing customers with higher video quality. To that end, you should improve your amateur video studio and then shoot a couple of hot movies with your super sexy models. You will be able to hear your clients' jaws drop out of sheer ecstasy. Get to it! Goals: *Upgrade 1 Amateur Video Studio to Level 2 *Produce 3 sets of Short Film *Reach Level 13 Reward: 450 Exp, 600 Credits Mission 3.2.5 - Growth by Dimensions Description: More contrast, sharpness, and brighter colors. Upgrading your photo lab will give your productions all of this and more. Furthermore, you will also be able to produce 3D photos, and your horny high-gloss customers are already drooling over three-dimensional, ultra sharp images of steamy seduction. This little novelty technique will certainly make it start raining money. So jump to it! Get your raincoat out, improve the photo lab, and work hard at producing 3D photos. Additionally, your delectable models should receive a token of appreciation in the form of roses, as pleased models are better at pleasing customers. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Photo Lab to Level 4 *Produce 2 sets of 3D Photos *Gift a model 10 roses Reward: 450 Exp, 600 Credits Mission 3.3.1 - Flash Storm Description: Apparently, your products have a certain addictive quality. At least it is easy to get that impression when you look a the desperate calls and emails from your longing customers. Before your customers die from unfulfilled lust, you should offer them temporary satisfaction in the form of some new, sensuously seductive material. Assemble your highly arousing flock of models and start a no-holds-barred production marathon. As a precaution, I will provide your assistants with sedatives so they won't get carried away due to all the concentrated eroticism. So get to it! Let the cameras flash until Zeus begins to think someone stole his lightning bolt. Goals: *Produce 5 sets of 3D Photos *Produce 5 sets of Video Chat *Produce 5 sets of Short Film Reward: 550 Exp, 700 Credits Mission 3.3.2 - Web Design Capacities Description: Your online customers are nearly in tears because there are not enough web products. A new room for web design would definitely smooth their ruffled feathers. The best thing would be to build a new one and upgrade the existing one. Then you should hire a new design-talented assistant and silence the chorus of complaints. With this cumulative web design capacity, you will be able to create thoroughly lewd websites and delightfully bawdy photo galleries until your customers groan with throbbing arousal. Goals: *Build 1 Web Design *Have 8 Assistants *Upgrade 1 Web Design to Level 3 Reward: 550 Exp, 700 Credits Mission 3.3.3 - Web Design Goddess Description: Now that your web design division has been properly upgraded, you need a new, highly arousing model with a talent for design. She will teach your customers the true meaning of lust, and in such a seductive way that they will literally pelt you with credits. But this will only work if you provide her with a handsome premium apartment. You should celebrate the arrival of your new web design goddess with gifts for all of your enormously sensual models. Goals: *Build 1 Premium Apartment *Have 8 Models *Give 8 model a gift Reward: 550 Exp, 700 Credits Mission 3.3.4 - Online Satisfaction Description: Now everything is ready for a gloriously obscene round of web design. Create websites until the servers blush at the loud, aroused clicks, and the sheer volume of site visitors threatens to bring the server down under their weight. Create photo galleries that are so hot that your customers' monitors will overheat. I can almost smell the profits already, and that is making me rather frisky. A frisky Lula is hard to tame, so I think I should go for a cold shower and enjoy letting the cool wetness slowly drip over me. Goals: *Reach Level 14 *Produce 6 sets of Photo Gallery *Produce 6 Sets of Website Reward: 550 Exp, 700 Credits, 1x Whip Mission 3.4.1 - Room for More Description: It looks like the space for new, excitingly profitable rooms has just about run out. Acquire a new floor so your already large business can expand into potential spheres of unimagined dimensions. As soon as that is done, you should take care of your yearning photo and video customers. Spoil the photo fans with playful three-dimensional fun, and the video fans with all the pleasure short films can offer. Can you already hear the coins jingling? Goals: *Have 4 Floors *Produce 5 sets of Short Film *Produce 3 sets of 3D Photos Reward: 650 Exp, 800 Credits Mission 3.4.2 - Ecstasy Description: Your web, photo, and video customers are already reeling with enraptured joy. But how are things going with your live chat customers? In light of their requests, they seem to lust for delightfully dirty texts. So get to work! Carry out indecently erotic telephone chats until the headphones smolder, and web chats until the keyboards teeter on the brink of death. To top it all off, you should also improve your live chat rooms. For once, this is certain to leave your erotic chat fans with happily satisfied grins. Goals: *Produce 10 sets of Web Chat *Upgrade 2 Live Chat to Level 4 *Produce 20 sets of Phone Chat Reward: 650 Exp, 800 Credits Mission 3.4.3 - Wave of Euphoria Description: Even though it may not last, your libidinous customers are satisfied, for once, and your models should receive a reward for their success. New furniture and roses should do the trick. With such nice, new furnishings and gifts in lovely shapes and forms, your models will be so motivated for their next task that I will have to dispense sedatives by the kilo to keep your assistants calm. We wouldn't want them to get carried away by this wave of euphoria... Ah, that reminds me: your web design division is lagging behind in their standards, so be sure to improve this, too. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Web Design to Level 2 *Upgrade 6 Apartment to Level 4 *Give 10 model a gift Reward: 650 Exp, 800 Credits Mission 3.4.4 - The Cutting Room Floor Description: It is time to raise the standards of your video productions to the next extravagantly erotic level. This will be possible as soon as you add an editing room. You should do this soon, and hire an assistant who is a whiz with electronics and video. The unbelievably high quality of your video productions is certain to leave fans of lewd videos struggling to keep their salivation under control. Goals: *Reach Level 15 *Build 1 Editing Room *Have 9 Assistants Reward: 650 Exp, 800 Credits Mission 3.4.5 - Videos, Everywhere Videos Description: Firstly, you need to upgrade your editing room so your new productions can be delightfully filthy yet crystal clear. Then you should get started with video production so these high quality goods can be delivered to their randy recipients. I am certain that the demand will be so immense that yet another amateur video studio will be needed. So get going, and build and create until you collapse with exhaustion and require a doctor. And hopefully she will be a female doctor with perky breasts and a penchant for nudism. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Editing Room to Level 2 *Produce 2 sets of Video *Build 1 Amateur Video Studio Reward: 650 Exp, 800 Credits Mission 3.4.6 - Rise to the Top Description: The air is thin way up here in the top league of the erotic business. I can only congratulate you. With the slyness of a fox and a nose for profit, you have made an awful lot out of very little. Just looking at the sheer massiveness of your towering achievements makes me really we... wildly happy, I meant to say. To celebrate, you should dress your uniquely attractive models as provocatively as possible. Oops, I almost forgot the new amateur video studio. You will of course need an new, hot model with a talent for video, and to make sure she feels comfortable, a new premium apartment would be optimal. Goals: *Build 1 Premium Apartment *Have 9 Models *Own 5 dresses for models from dressroom Reward: 650 Exp, 800 Credits, Lula Video Category:Missions